Elle et moi ou une romance à Poudlard
by Moguu
Summary: Quand Seymour Morey, un tiers personnage , rencontre Luna lovegood et qu'ils deviennent amis... Quand ils eprouvent peut être quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ... Quand ils sont à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry potter ! Quand cette aventure débute.


**CHAPITRE 1**

Me voila donc enfin Parti pour cette école de magie, Poudlard, école célèbre par les personnes qui l'ont fréquentée et qui l'ont fondée.

Je me trouve donc à l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross, plus précisément , sur le quai du 9 ¾ , devant ce train légendaire qui conduit chaque année des élèves vers le lieu où ils peuvent s'évader de leurs quotidiens , ou tout simplement partir pour le plaisir d'étudier et de pratiquer la magie .

Personnellement je suis venu pour étudier la magie, tout simplement, car sur le plan familial tout est normal dans ma vie, étudier la magie … Rien que de prononcer ces mots tout mon être tremble pour mon montrer la joie que ce mot lui procure… La magie …

J'entends le sifflet du contrôleur qui signifie que le train va bientôt démarrer en direction de poudlard, à ce moment là je sens dans mon corps déferler une vague de sentiments et sensations étranges, un mélange de allégresse, d'impatience, de bien être intérieur, d'excitation.

J'embrasse donc ma famille, prononce le « à bientôt » traditionnel, prends mes bagages en main et monte dans le train qui va m'amener vers le lieu tant rêvé, le lieu qui est le symbole de la magie à mes yeux …

Me voila dans les allées du « Poudlard Express », je traverse ses wagons à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

J'entre dans le dernier wagon, toujours aucun compartiment vide, tous sont occupés par des élèves qui ont l'air de se connaitre depuis déjà quelques temps. Je décide donc de m'installer dans le dernier compartiment, j'entre donc, case mes valises dans les portes bagages prévus à cet effet , m'installe puis adresse un « bonjour » timide à la personne qui est assise en face de moi , « je ne l'avais même pas remarquée » pensais-je tout gêné .

La personne en question était une fille, jeune, de petite taille, blonde à la chevelure en bataille, les oreilles ornées d'étranges boucles en formes de radis, un look extravagant en soi.

Un long moment après que je lui eu dit bonjour elle tourna sa tête vers moi et avec un air absent me dit : « Oh ! Bonjour ! Je ne t'avais pas vus entrer ici … » je fus étonné de voir le non expressivité de son visage, au bout d'un moment de Silence elle se décide de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche la bouche :

« Et comment t'appelles tu ? » dit elle en souriant exagérément.

« Euh … Sey … Seymour Moray… et ...Toi ? »

« Luna Lovegood, heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »

Puis c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle prononça, elle se retourne vers la fenêtre et reprends son air vide, absent, l'air que l'on prend lorsque l'on pense activement à quelque chose et que l'on ne voit plus rien autours de soi, je préférai ne pas la déranger.

Puis quelqu'un toque vivement à la porte de la cabine , une femme munie d'un chariot remplis de bonbon et autres friandises inconnues dans le monde des moldus entre dans le compartiment : « Bonjours mes enfants , voulez vous acheter quelque chose pour faire passer un petit creux ou par simple gourmandise ? Tout cela si vous voulez acheter bien sur.»

« Je prendrais bien … la grenouille en chocolat ! Et toi, que veux tu … Luna que je te l'offre ? «

« OoHh… tu veux vraiment m'acheter quelque chose, c'est si généreux, merci, dans ce cas je prendrais bien …une chocogrenouille aussi ! »

« D'accords d'accords, deux chocogrenouilles pour les jeunes gens ça feras … 5 mornilles pièce ! »

« Tu me laisses payer d'accords Luna ? Alors … voila 10 mornilles. »

« Merci beaucoup à vous, je vous souhaites une bonne rentrée à Poudlard, à bientôt ! »

Je saisis donc la grenouille en chocolat qui me paraissait anodine, puis , subitement , je vis la chose normalement inanimée se débattre à l'intérieur de ma main, surpris, elle glissa de mes doigts et commença à faire de grands bonds en direction de la fenêtre, Je me jetai donc sur elle pour la bloquer et la repris fermement dans mes mains, l'air perplexe .

Luna riait de voie vive, c'étais un rire joyeux, spontané, contagieux, cette situation qui pour moi paraissait extraordinairement incroyable paraissait comique, banale pour elle, elle me dit d'ailleurs :

« N'étais-tu pas au courant que certaines chocogrenouille sont animées par une magie qui leur permet de bouger, plus précisément d'imiter les actions d'une vraie grenouille ! mais c'est un fait assez rare.» me dit elle tout sourire

Nous rime donc ensembles, puis mangeâmes nos friandises qui se débattaient.

La cloche retentit, avertissant l'arrêt prochain du train, je regardais dehors, poudlard se dessinait dans l'obscurité, je n'avais même pas vus le temps passer tellement la compagnie de Luna m'était agréable.

J'ouvre donc les portes du compartiment, invitant Luna à me suivre, puis nous remontons les compartiments jusqu'à pouvoir trouver une porte, ces portes nous les ouvrons sans aucune appréhension de ce que nous allions découvrir dehors … les portes font un grincement horrible en s'ouvrant, dehors, Poudlard s'offre à nous, je regarde ce château béatement …

Puis je reprends mes esprits, Luna me fait signe d'avance, ce serait dommage de louper les barques … nous montons donc tout les deux dans la même barque, autant rester ensembles vu que je ne connais qu'elle et qu'elle ne connait, visiblement, que moi ici.

Le trajet me paru vraiment court tellement que j'étais en état d'euphorie mais en réalité il fut très long .

Les bateaux débarquerent donc, nous descendons de ces dernières, c'est donc avec grand bonheur que nous foulons nos premiers pas, Luna et moi, ici à Poudlard… Ensembles …

Les portes de Poudlard commencent à s'ouvrir, les élèves de première année commencent à affluer vers l'entrée, c'est donc les jambes tremblantes que nous avançons vers Le hall, hall que nous désirions depuis très longtemps arpenter en tant qu'élève de cette prestigieuse école qu'est Poudlard !

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


End file.
